simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Caick2010
esta e minha categoria sobre cachorros na verdade sou um amante de cachorros e queria falar mais sobre esse assunto ok ? ok vamos começar no the sims 2 eu queria falar sobre as raças de cachorros que a no the sims 2 e que podemos ensinar truque a estes animais e e sobre as fases das raças ou seja filhote adulto e idoso vamos começar 'Raças de caes ' Aridale O rei de todos os Terriers, este cão possui um focinho longo e achatado e se parece com uma aula viva de geometria. .Akita americano (malditos americanos) Um cão fiel e companheiro, e é um cão muito bonito.(mais da um trabalho ferrado pra tosa desse maldito cao) Bengala...quer dizer Beagle Dono de um olfato extraordinário, este cão de pelo liso adora seguir seu focinho.(como assim ele segue seu focinho vai me dizer que seu focinho fica atras do rabo) Golden retriver Que nome estranho Retriever, um cão muito ativo, o Golden Retriever é dono de uma pelagem macia e é um ótimo companheiro, além de exímio cão de caça. (um cao de caça to precisando muito de um por que o meu nao ta dando conta mais de nada) Lutador de boxe....Digo Boxer sinseramente o nome boxer nao vem do seu queixo quadrado e sim da sua posiçao de luta(detalhes quando um ladrao envadir sua casa nao chame a policia deixe que o lutador de boxe...digo boxer cuide disso entendeu se nao entendeu vai se ferra vei) Raposa de nove caudas Quer dizer chow chow dizem que e uma raça de cachorro famosa por lembrar um leao mais lembra mais uma raposa de nove caudas Bug Quer Dizer pug bug e um erro de computador que acontece na maioria das vezes em jogos as outras raças nao vou nem falar nada porque estou com preguiça e editar kkkkkkkk(tipico de um preguiçoso) vamos para a parte do treinamento Os Sims podem treinar seus bichos, ou, se não estiverem a vontade, poderão chamar uma treinadora de animais. Ensinando ou Incentivando Comportamentos Comece pelo básico. Não faz sentido ensinar o Totó a se fingir de morto se ele ainda não sabe onde é o banheiro. Ensinar aos bichinhos os comportamentos aceitáveis em uma casa é o primeiro passo para ajudá-los a se integrar às suas novas famílias Sim. Esses comportamentos incluem onde eles devem fazer suas necessidades e quais alimentos eles podem comer, entre outros. É Só Dizer Não Quando um bichinho está fazendo alguma travessura, como escavar o quintal ou roer algo que não deveria, os Sims da casa têm a opção de repreendê-lo. Nenhum animal gosta de ser castigado, então algumas palavras firmes podem fazer toda a diferença na hora de ensinar aos novos membros da família os comportamentos corretos para uma convivência harmoniosa dentro de casa. Os Sims também devem elogiar o bom comportamento de seus bichinhos para que haja um equilíbrio em relação às broncas necessárias durante o processo de educação. Isso beneficiará de forma duradoura a relação entre os Sims e os bichinhos da casa. O Banheiro É Lá Fora! Encoraje os filhotes a fazer suas necessidades fora de casa. Os Sims ainda terão uma pequena poça para limpar, mas se o bichinho escolher a calçada como seu banheiro preferido, ela será removida muito mais facilmente do quintal do que do carpete da sala principal. Cachorro Mau? Se os Sims encorajarem certos comportamentos do bichinho, elogiando ações como escavar o quintal ou dormir na cama do dono da casa, ele passará a repeti-los no dia-a-dia. Se um bichinho é encorajado a se comportar de uma determinada maneira, ou não é desencorajado a continuar com um comportamento errado, ele não tem problemas de comportamento. Não existem cachorros maus. Existem apenas aqueles que não foram educados corretamente. Truques E Gostosuras Os bichinhos da casa também podem aprender diversos truques, para o divertimento de Sims e outros animais. Um Sim que investe seu tempo ensinando um gato a dançar pode acabar com o próximo Baryshnikov felino dentro de casa. Os bichos de estimação do jogo podem aprender muitos truques, entre eles sentar, dançar, dar a patinha, falar e fingir-se de morto. Licantropia Este pacote de expansão faz seus Sims se transformarem, além de zumbis e vampiros (Vida de Universitário e Vida Noturna) também em lobisomens! Quando seu Sim tem "Licantropia" (nome da doença), é fácil reparar: ele fica com o rosto igual a um animal, tem distúrbios à noite, e age feito animal. Para curar Licantropia, basta chamar uma treinadora de animais. na verdade vou ser sinsero nao escrevi nada peguei da wikipeida mesmo quer dizer wikipedia Fases dos animais como todo ser da fase da terra tudo tem uma fase as fases dos animais sao filhote adulto e idoso espero que tenhao entendido essa bagaça kkkkkkkkk e thau cachorros ts2